Peace
by Kaay-chan
Summary: Shonen ai: HaruYuki. This was posted before but got taken down. Takes place during and after Yuki sneaks into Haru's room to talk to him. Does he really leave, or is there one more thing he wants to talk about?


Kay: Oh. My. God. I'm sorry everyone, I had this up before, but it got taken down for (nonexistent) "disregard for grammer and spelling." People, please, don't report my stories for grammer. But it's up now. If there are still any typos in here, please tell me in your review. For those of you who didn't read this the first time, the first half of the story is from volume 8 of the manga, when Yuki sneakes into Haru's room. I don't own it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fruits Basket, nor do I own in anyway the first six paragraphs of this story (with the exception of the thoughts and the narration). They all belong to the honorable Natsuki Takaya-sensei. So...yeah. Don't sue. It won't get you anything but pocket lint.

**Peace**

As the door opened, a boy lounging within the room looked up to see a shocking sight. "Whoa, I don't believe it. A strange person just walked in who looks _exactly_ like Yuki."

The person in question mentally groaned at his cousin's humor. "I _am_ Yuki!"

"But this is the main house," Haru said, shocked. Yuki never came to the main house.

"That's why I snuck in," Yuki responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _I had to see you_.

Haru stared at Yuki for all of five seconds before rummaging through a drawer and triumphantly pulling out a digital camera.

"Peace. You too, Yuki. Peace," Haru said, standing next to the older boy and aiming the camera at himself and his cousin while making a peace sign.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked, annoyed.

"In commemoration of your coming to the main house after so long, and for _me_." Haru said, matter of factly. _So I can always remember your beautiful face_.

"Funny, you don't look sick," Yuki said accusingly. He had been so worried all day. For _nothing_. _That's because the sickness I have isn't one you can see. I'm sick with love for you, Yuki _

"Oh, I'm not. I had to know what happened next in this game, so I took the day off," Haru said, nodding toward his videogame system.

"I see," Yuki said as he and Haru sat down.

"Then, are you all right? About Rin?" Yuki asked, concerned.

"Hnn…?" Haru looked up, and a sad yet content expression crossed his features. "Yeah. I'm not giving up on her yet. I don't think Rin realizes just how much I like her. I'm doing my best to show her- just short of doing anything illegal." _That's a lie. Why don't you see, Yuki? Why don't you notice the way I look at you?_

A forlorn look passed over Yuki's face. _Looks like I really don't have a chance with him. _

"I see. Well, then, good luck."

"You too," Haru said, looking away. "Good luck. It would help if you'd start calling Honda-san by her first name."

"I don't want to talk about that," Yuki said sadly.

"Why not?"

" 'Why'…? Give it a rest." Yuki was starting to get annoyed. _Baka. It's you I love. Not her_.

Haru glared at Yuki for a second.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed to calle her that, since it's been so long?"

"That's right. I'm _sorry_." Yuki said, getting flustered.

"Aww, you're sulking. C'mon. Five me a peace sign," Haru teased, pulling out his camera.

"I'M GOING HOME!" Yuki said, grabbing his back pack.

"Yuki, wait!" Haru said. _That's it. If he's not going to figure it out on his own, I'm just going to have to tell him. If he rejects me, fine. Rin's a good second choice. I'm sure I could learn to love her in time._

Yuki halted. _Maybe he does like me…?_

"Yuki, listen. About yesterday, I wasn't thinking about Rin when I got so worked up. The truth is, I like someone else, but they don't seem to feel the same way for me as I do for them. The only reason I was going out with her was to try to make them jealous. But they haven't gotten the message, and it's been bugging me a lot."

"I see," Yuki said.

After a moment of silence, Haru looked up. "Aren't you going to ask who it is?"

"Huh? No. I don't really care," Yuki said, a sad smile playing on his lips. _It's not like it's me or anything._

"You," Haru said simply.

"Wh-what?" Yuki looked up so fast he swore he heard his neck snap.

"The person I really love…is you, Yuki," Haru said again, more elaborately this time. When Yuki didn't say anything, Haru just sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry. You can go now."

"Haru…" Yuki smiled. "You know, the real reason why I don't call Honda-san by her first name isn't because I'm embarrassed. I just don't like her the way you think I do. I…I like you, Haru." Haru gasped.

What followed was one of those clichéd, overly mushy moments where two lovers run to each other through a field of flowers and into one another's arms. Except instead of a field of flowers, it was Haru's room. And instead of them throwing themselves into one another's arms, Yuki literally fell into Haru's arms. He tripped over some of Haru's stuff and nearly face planted, except Haru managed to grab him into his arms, and they soon found themselves on the ground, with Haru kneeling and Yuki cradled in his arms.

Haru smiled and pulled Yuki into a bruising kiss.

"I honestly thought this would never happen," Haru said, pulling away only enough so that he could speak. Yuki shivered as Haru's lips brushed against his own as he spoke.

"I'm honestly glad it did," Yuki said.

Haru smiled against Yuki's lips as he reached behind him.

"Peace, Yuki," he said.

"What?"

"Our first kiss. C'mon, Yuki, give me a peace sign," Haru said, pulling out his camera from behind his back.

"Haru!" Yuki said, blushing. Haru laughed, pulling Yuki into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Kay: Yay! I got it back up n.n Review people! Even if you read this before, I'd appriciate it if you'd review. Thankies! 

Jay: For anyone who cares, the next chapter of Beat by Day, Kiss by Night should be posted relatively soon, so keep your eyes peeled.


End file.
